Beyond The Dead/ Issue 16
Pursuit Of Happiness - Issue 16 of Beyond The Dead In the school, John and Mark are sitting next to each other, during lunch time. John: I don’t think I want to be here any much longer. Mark: What do you mean? John: Are you stupid? That guy Kilo just did a hit and run, and you’re going to ask me why? Mark: No! I don’t know what the hell you want me to do about it. John: Well we could always join their side. Mark: No way, they will allow us back! John: True, we could always warn them. Mark: Well I have been hearing rumors…. I don’t know if they’re true or not. John: And what type of rumors are these? Mark: Apparently Kilo’s brother Drew, is organizing a rebellion. We should really check it out. John: Sounds good. He reaches out to give a handshake to Mark. Mark responds back with a handshake as well. Mansion Lionell is sitting outside alone. He can’t get the dead body of Joey out of his head. He sits there, thinking to himself about all the things he could have done to save the men that saved him. A door opens; out comes Landan with two beers. He sits down in front of Lionell, and sets down his drink on the table separation him from Lionell. Landan: Beer? Lionell: Sure, I guess… Landan: How you feeling? Lionell: I don’t know, I could have done so much more! Lionell lowers his head to the ground. Landan: Do you remember what you told me, that first day I met you? He scoots up in his chair, and set his right hand on his right leg. Lionell: Yea. Lionell lifts his head back up, and faces towards Landan’s direction. Landan: You told me, you just have to keep pushing on. Lionell: Yeah, I sure did. Lionell grins. Landan: You may not realize this yet, but we look up to you! You’re the one that always has a plan, you know what I mean? Lionell: Yeah, I guess you’re right. Lionell keeps his grin up, and nods his head in respect. Landan: Just remember, if you need me I be there bro. least I can do, since you saved my brother’s life. Central High School Drew: What the hell Kilo! You know Mother wouldn’t be proud of you! Kilo: He pulled the gun out on me first! It had to be done. Drew: You had to have done something to piss him off! Drew didn’t believe Kilo. Kilo: What would you have done? Let him shoot you? Drew: No, because I would never be in that situation! You have people you need to worry about, and you’re out here killing these people! Kilo: Don’t you tell me how good of a job I am doing! You’re my younger brother, so it’s about damn time you start showing me some fucking respect! Drew: I don’t even know you anymore! Drew and Kilo have a stare down with each other, until Kilo walks away dramatically, towards his office. Drew, Scarlett, Nadine, Alfred, Nick, Jarvis, and Teague are in a conference room, far away from Kilo’s room. Alfred: So what’s next? Drew: Recruit more people. Teague: I’m pretty sure, no one would be willing to rebel with us… Drew: Well then, I am going to need at least one person who is willing to go out to the mansion. They are most likely willing to help us. Alfred: Are you sure? Two of their people already have died! Drew: Well there’s not much of an option at this point now. I will go; anyone volunteers to go along with me? Alfred: I defiantly go. Teague: I go as well. Drew: Anyone else? The room remains silent, and no one bothers to say anything. Jarvis winks towards Nick. Drew: Alrig-. Drew is then cut off, by a deeper voice. Nick: I- I go. Drew: For real? Never thought this would be much of your thing. Nick: Well I want to help in some way… Drew: Well thanks, really shows all of us, how loyal you are to this plan. Nick: Yeah… Nick then scratches the back of his head, shocked he just volunteered himself. Drew: So it’s settled, well go on our next supplies run! Outside, John is listening through the door. Its night time and mostly everyone is asleep. Jarvis is on guard duty, while Drew, Alfred, Teague, and Nick get settled in Drew’s black Toyota. Drew: Everyone suited? Teague: Yeah! Nick: Yep. Alfred: Yeah! Jarvis gives thumbs up letting them know it is clear to go. The wheels on the Toyota begin to spin, kicking mud up from earlier rain. It begins driving through the main entrance into the woods. Nick: This is dangerous, don’t you think? Drew: Well things are going to be more dangerous if we don’t go. Nick: What if we run into an eater and get stuck? Alfred: Just relax, thank positive. Teague: Try this out, too quiet in here. Teague hands Alfred a CD that titles “Project X”. Alfred: Damn, I remember everyone wanted party’s like this! He enters the CD into the radio. The screen lights up in blue, it reads “#1 Pursuit of happiness – Kid Cudi “ Drew: Damn, this might be just what I need. Haven’t listen to music in a while. A smile appears on his face. The song continues to play. Drew: Anyone want to tell their life stories? Teague: Trust me nothing interesting in my 29 years of living. He laughs. Alfred: Well everyone one already knows my failure at becoming a rapper, but I am still successful with the ladies. Drew: Of course you are Alfred! What about you Nick? We hardly know anything about you? Nick: I had four sisters, besides that I prefer not to speak about it. Drew: Come on, you can trust us. Nick: Well if you guys really want to know I guess. I have to warn you, it’s pretty deep. Teague: It’s alright; we all have had stuff happen to us men. Nick: Well when I was younger I wasn’t really around many girls, because my father went to prison. After that, I just lost having to learn how to be social with people I guess you can say. After my father went to prison, I stopped talking to my sisters. I only really talked to my older sister Kendall. Kendall is by far one of the highlights of my life. She was always there for me; she was like a best friend. She even risks her own life to save mine. We we’re at the park, and some stupid drunk guy, spun out of control. Kendall pushed me out of the way, and she died. Teague: Damn, just know we support you man. Alfred: Yeah, for sure! Nick: Thanks guy, y’all motivate me to try new things. Drew: Well I suggest getting some sleep before we get there, I don’t know how this will go down. Drew smiles and continues down the road. At the mansion almost everyone is asleep besides Lionell and Landan, Titus and Angelica, who are chatting. Titus: Why you up so late Angelica? Angelica: I’m 14, don’t you know us teens go to sleep late? She smiles, Landan and Lionell laugh. Landan: Oh snap, look what I found! Landan pulls out a box shaped like a keyboard container. Landan: You know how to play? He hands it out, offering it to Lionell. Lionell: Yea, haven’t played since I was in high school thoe. Lionell grabs the box, and takes the keyboard out. He then lays it out towards him. Landan: You know any songs? Lionell: I know a couple songs, I remember I use just stay after school and play songs for Dessi and stuff. A bold smile appears on his face, as he put his hand on the keyboard. Landan: What high school you go to? Lionell: Lakeside Landan: Oh dang, I went there. You probably was just a freshman, I was a senior. Lionell: That’s pretty cool! You do any sports or anything? Landan: I played SG on the basketball team; I was as well a backup WR for the football team, besides that nothing else special. The three man laugh. Angelica: Alright now, I want to hear you play real bad! She smiles. Landan, Angelica, and Titus sit back and watch. Lionell: Yeah, don’t laugh. Landan puts his hand on the piano, and begins playing smoothly. Lionell: Girl, I'm in love with you, but this ain't the honeymoon. We've passed the infatuation phase; we're right in the thick of love. At times we get sick of love, it seems like we argue every day. I know I misbehaved, and you made your mistakes, and we've both still got room left to grow, and though love sometimes hurts. I still put you first and we'll make this thing work but I think we should take it slow. Angelica: Oh my gosh, you’re so good! Lionell lets out a brief grind, showing his white teeth. Lionell continues playing the keyboard, he then has a flashback of a time he was playing the same song to Dessi. She was leaning over the keyboard, with her left hand holding her head up with a dazed smile on her face. Lionell: We're just ordinary people; we don't know which way to go. Cause we're ordinary people, maybe we should take it slow. Take it slow, oh oh, this time we'll take it slow. Take it slow, oh oh, this time we'll take it slow. Lionell then snaps back out the flashback. He continues playing and singing, until he hears the buzzer rang indicating someone at the gate. Trivia This issue I wanted to take a step back, and let the characters renew them selves once again. Of course this time through music :P. *This is the first time Lionell has songed and played the keyboard. *Pursuit Of Happieness - Kid Cudi (By the way, I got the song from Bait :P.) *Song Lionell singed: Ordinary People - John Legend (AKA Drew ;) Last Issue: Issue 15 Next Issue: Issue 17 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues